


Querido Dios

by Levia I (LeviaLuna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Satanism, Short Story, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaLuna/pseuds/Levia%20I
Summary: "Querido Dios.Sé que has hecho muchas cosas hermosas por mí y que Tu Providencia es noble. Siempre te he considerado y te consideraré mi mejor amigo. Pero..."





	Querido Dios

### Querido Dios

* * *

Querido Dios:

Sé que has hecho muchas cosas hermosas por mí y que Tu Providencia es noble. Siempre te he considerado y te consideraré mi mejor amigo.

Pero.

Lucifer...No puedo explicarlo. Sé que él no es perfecto como Tú. No le ha ido bien tratando de hacer casi nada, excepto esa rebelión que salió tan mal.

Y es demasiado orgulloso para pedirte perdón.

Aún así, yo lo valoro mucho. Él es gracioso, le gustan el rock y los mangas darks. También me ata y me pega pero de buena manera, porque me ayuda a respetarme.

Vino a las marchas de aborto legal. Le parecen geniales mis ideas de ir a matar al ISIS cuando termine la Uni.

Cree que soy _sexy_.

Le he dicho que te amo. Siempre voy a hacerlo, Dios. Pero esto no es sobre ti.

Quiero ser feliz. Él me hace feliz.

No le gusta mucho esto pero creo que lo acepta. Pronto nos uniremos en aquelarre. Me dijeron que no te invite, pero sé que estás en todos lados.

Te amo.

Gracias por entender.

 _Tu Aradia_.


End file.
